Corrugated-board machines are known generally from the prior art through prior public use. The prior art also discloses corrugated-board machines with integrated printing devices for printing a lamination-web of the corrugated-board web. The disadvantage with these known corrugated-board machines is that often, as a whole, they are of an enormous length. Especially downstream of a lamination-web unrolling device, a considerable space requirement is generally necessary for the accommodation of the printing device. Furthermore, the printing quality of such corrugated-board machines is often unsatisfactory.